This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are interested in the area of synthetic and structural studies of a wide variety of heterocyclic compounds. More specifically, our research is primarily directed to the synthesis of pyrazole derivatives and their structure, stereochemistry and spectral studies. The mass spectra obtained from UCSF Mass Spectrometry Facility has greatly helped us in our research efforts.